From Lust Disease to Love Birds
by lovelypiemagic72
Summary: Seiya gives Miyu Lust Disease, Kanata catches it, the only way they can be cured is by intercourse. THere IS LeMOn.
1. The Diagnosis

POV: Kanata

Kanata stared at Miyu while he ate.

_Something's weird about the way she's looking at me._

Miyu was staring at Kanata with a dreamy look in her eyes, like she was thinking something about him that made her happy. Stranger still, every once in a while she'd shake her head, like she was thinking something she didn't like.

_What is going on in her head?_

Wanya, disliking the silence, spoke, "Um, did something happen at school between you two?"

"No, Wanya," Kanata said, "Miyu's acting funny, do you think she got sick from Seiya?"

Seiya had arrived that afternoon, coughing and sneezing, asking to talk with Miyu.

"She could be sick, but I doubt it. Seiya's a different species." Wanya explained.

"She's probably not sick, forget I asked."

POV: Miyu

Seiya came by again the next afternoon, not coughing and sneezing.

_Good, Seiya's here. I need to find out what he did to me yesterday._

Miyu was very aware of his constantly unsuccessful attempts to get her and Kanata together.

_What's he got up his sleeve this time, that bastard! Making me think about Kanata naked and in my bed!_

"Hey, Miyu! How you doing?" Seiya asked.

"What did you do to me, Seiya?" Miyu asked.

She could feel him getting nervous under her gaze. He put his hand to the back of his neck, "Well, umm… I… uh, how about I tell you and Kanata. It concerns him, too."

This puzzled Miyu. _It concerns Kanata. Does this have to do with what I was thinking last night?_

888

POV:Seiya

_I wonder how they're going to take what I'm about to tell them._

Miyu and Kanata were sitting on one side of the table, Seiya on the other.

"So, what is it, Seiya? Kanata's here." Miyu, prompted.

"I gave Miyu an experimental disease from planet Sharaku. It amplifies desires."

"Can Miyu get hurt?" Kanata asked, looking worried.

_So he has a bit of feeling for her. This ought to be perfect. They'll be together! _Seiya tried to keep the happiness from his face and voice. "No, she'll be fine. The only way to cure this disease, though, is through, ah… hm, how should I put it?" He thought for a moment, "Intercourse. Intercourse is the only way to cure the disease; it takes a while though."

Kanata's face was blank for a moment, then he slammed his hands on the table, "WHAT?"

POV: Miyu

_I think I'm going to pass out. I have to have _sex_ with Kanata? _All of a sudden, Miyu thought of Kanata kissing her neck. She shook her head. _I don't like Kanata! That disease is making me think this way! But Seiya says it amplifies desires. Does that mean I like Kanata? _She blushed.

POV: Kanata

Miyu's blush told Kanata she was thinking a diseased thought.

_Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, it is Miyu we're talking about. WHAT AM I THINKING! I don't like Miyu! Wait, what if that disease is contagious?_

"The disease is contagious to the male that Miyu harbors desire for. Which is you, Kanata." Seiya added after he'd let them digest the first bit of news.

"Eh?" Miyu interrupted, "How long will it be 'till I'm cured? Seiya, I better not be stuck like this!"

"No, just a few months." Seiya said casually.

"_Months!_ A few months! How many months?" Miyu shouted.

_The next thing you know her head's going to bust off. Well, if it does, then I won't have to worry about curing her. But then again there wouldn't be any fun in that._

"-You think! You think 10 months!" Miyu squeeked.

Now it was Kanata's turn to shout, "10 months! That's too long, Seiya!"

Seiya was looking at them with blue goggles with purple tinted lenses.

_Where'd those come from?_

POV: Seiya

_Miyu's purple and Kanata's lavender. It might be tomorrow before he's purple. _Kanata turned a darker shade of lavender. _If Kanata keeps fueling those thoughts he should have Lust Disease by midnight. Perfect. Miyu can get her first dose of medicine._


	2. The First Dose

**I, lovelypiemagic72, do not own Daa!Daa!Daa!/ UFO Baby. **

**POV: Miyu**

"Enjoy having Lust Disease you two!" Seiya said before his spaceship's door closed.

Miyu sighed and her gaze focused on Kanata. He was wearing a green v-neck, T-shirt and jeans. The T-shirt exposed his collarbone in the setting sun.

Miyu blushed when she caught herself staring but she couldn't look away. She wanted to rip his shirt off and rub the skin underneath. She want to bit his…

_Stop it, Miyu._

**POV: Kanata**

Kanata stopped watching Seiya's spaceship disappear and looked at Miyu.

She was wearing a white tank top, _Is that mine?,_ Kanata thought. It **was **his, she was wearing his orange shorts, too. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Kanata looked at her neck. His gaze drifted lower to her breasts.

_When did they get so big? She was a washboard last year. How come I didn't notice?_

He stepped closer to her. He watched his hand reach out and poke her breast.

_Squishy. Hmm._

Kanata's other hand cupped Miyu's other breast and squeezed. When he heard Miyu moan, he squeezed harder, let go, and squeezed again.

_What am I doing!_

He stopped and let his hands fall to his sides.

**POV: Miyu**

Miyu whimpered when Kanata stopped.

"Kanata, why'd you stop?" her question seemingly went unheard because he had already went into the temple.

Miyu bounded in after him.

**POV: Kanata**

Kanata slid the door of his room shut and sighed.

_What was I doing, squeezing her breast like that! I bet she liked it too, having Lust Disease and all. When did her boobs get so BIG? Were those B- cups? _Kanata felt himself flexing the hand he'd squeezed her with, her moan echoed in his mind.

_ And that question she asked me when I came to my senses._ _What did she expect me to do? Maybe I should've kissed . . . no. I'm not going to do __**anything**__ like that._

"Kanata! Are you going to take your bath first?" Miyu asked from her room.

_Maybe you should take a bath with her. It'll be fun. NO! I'm going to take a bath by myself!_

"Yeah!" Kanata shouted back. He cringed when he heard his voice; it sounded strangled.

**POV: Miyu**

Miyu replayed what happened after Seiya left in her mind. When he poked her, a tingle awakened in her gut, and when he'd squeezed, the tingle sank lower, growing more intense.

_Maybe I should've asked him to take a bath with me. The blush on his face would've looked so cute._

"Miyu! Bath's open!" Kanata shouted. Miyu got up to take a bath.

Miyu had taken her bath and shut off her light, but she was restless. Miyu turned again in her bed. She got up and started walking to Kanata's room.

_I need him. I won't be able to sleep._

Miyu opened the door to Kanata's room and bumped into him. An exhale escaped her. Her hands snuck up to his chest. She breathed in his scent, fueling her need.

Kanata's hands snaked around her waist. They traveled lower to her butt and squeezed. Miyu moaned and buried her face into his chest. Kanata let go of her and stepped into his room. Miyu stumbled into his arms and slid the door closed with her foot. She was suddenly in front of Kanata, tugging at his shirt. Kanata unbuttoned the buttons on Miyu's pajama shirt swiftly, desperate to see the skin underneath. Miyu felt her skin heat up as the exposure of her chest. Kanata kissed her, pulling off her pajama shirt in the process. He moved to the junction of her neck and shoulder, sucking, licking, and biting, making Miyu moan. Kanata's hands pulled down her pajama pants. He stopped to look at her. The moonlight luminated Miyu's body as Kanata took in her flushed face, her flowing blonde hair, her tight nipples, and her baby blue and red striped underwear.

One of Kanata's hands flicked Miyu's right nipple and gently squeezed her left. He bent to her left breast, licking a circle around a point before Miyu's deep breath encouraged him to suck it. Kanata stroked and squeezed her right at the same time. Miyu gasped and moaned, wordlessly begging Kanata to continue. He slid his hands just under her butt and Miyu wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to a wall and placed her back on it. She kissed him, sliding her tongue across his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and stroked his hair. Kanata slid his tongue into her mouth, drowning in pleasure as he tasted her, her mouth made minty by toothpaste. Miyu moaned slightly, enjoying every second of the kiss. Kanata slid off Miyu's underwear and slid his index finger in, pushing in and out. Miyu moaned and arched her back, eyes hooded. Kanata added another finger and repeated his last action, rewarding him with a chorus of moans and gasps. Miyu's hands were suddenly everywhere, attempting, and failing, to take off Kanata's clothes. Kanata smirked, carried Miyu to his bed, and plopped her on it. He hurried to take off his clothes. Miyu stared anxiously at his shorts.

It was a big one.

_YES!, _Miyu thought.

Kanata got on the bed. He knelt over her, kissing her and stroking her body. Miyu couldn't take it anymore. She straddled him and pulled herself onto his erection. Pain exploded around her. Tears welled into her eyes. Kanata stroked her hair and kissed her tears. He went slow, knowing how painful it was for her. After a while, the pain dissolved, and desire kicked in. She mewled, giving Kanata an invitation to use full force. He rolled onto his back and ground Miyu's hips against his, burying himself inside her. His strokes were hard and slow, creating a speedy climax.

Miyu let out her breath that she realized she was holding in. The release of her burning lungs added another sensation to her pleasure- boggled brain. A giggle escaped her. _Why am I giggling? _ Kanata, still in and on top of her, smirked and pulled himself out.

The regular Miyu butted in, contradicting her current feelings. Miyu's eyes scanned the room. Suddenly, she shot out of Kanata's bed, snatched her crumpled clothes, and flew out of the room.

**POV: Kanata**

Kanata stared at the door, stunned. _Who knew she could move so fast?_

Author's Note(s)

This is my first sex scene ever so it might not be that good. If you found this from my other story, _Who Do I Love? _I am terribly sorry but I have writer's block again. Nothing is happening. It might be a while until you get another chapter in this story because I haven't written anything else in advance.

Signed,

lovelypiemagic72


	3. The Beginning

Miyu and Kanata sat at the breakfast table in silence, occasionally making eye contact, blushing and quickly looking away.

Wanya noticed this, but decided not to say anything and let them continue in their strange behavior.

**Kanata POV**

_I had no idea something like this could make things so uncomfortable._, Kanata thought to himself, _Why isn't Wanya saying anything about this?_

He thought of Miyu moaning under him as he pounded into her and smirked. He could hear her getting angry and his smirk widened.

**Miyu POV**

_That bastard!_, Miyu thought angrily, _Smirking with his dirty thoughts!_

Miyu dug her chopsticks into the table and took deep breaths to calm herself, which seemed to unnerve Kanata. Now it was her turn to smirk.

Wanya watched all of this with great interest, analyzing every action that was made by the two of them.

Miyu glanced at the clock. "Oh! We're late!"

She jumped out of her chair and ran to the door. "Bye, Wanya. Bye, Ruu!" The door slammed behind her.

**Kanata POV**

Miyu's 'Oh!' snapped him out of his thoughts. _We're late!_ The sound of a slamming door established that Miyu had realized that also, and left without telling him.

Kanata sprang out of his seat, saying his goodbyes and followed after her.

He ran to school, reaching the door of his classroom just before the bell rang, out of breath. He found that Miyu had reached earlier and was just reaching her seat.

_That girl._, He thought, glaring at her from his desk, though he was sure she couldn't see him.

Miyu glanced at him while their teacher entered the room and started the class. She glared back at him, her gaze just as menacing as his, maybe more. _Man, she's had practice. Does she get mad at me that much?_

Kanata broke the staring contest, forcing himself to concentrate on the teacher's words instead of Miyu and memories of last night.

**Miyu POV**

Miyu sighed, her head making a _thump!_ as she dropped it on her desk. She could tell that Kanata was staring at her, paying to attention to his Santa, who was babbling about something.

Aya poked Miyu in the head and giggled. "Did something happen between you and Kanata? He's been staring at you all day."

"Good for him." Miyu's muffled voice, stated, irritated.

Aya danced around Miyu, inspecting her with a magnifying glass, muttering things like 'Uh-huh' and 'I see.'

Miyu lifted her head and scowled at Aya, her eyes hazy. "What are you doing Aya-chan?"

Aya grinned slyly at Miyu, "The two of you have done it, haven't you."

Miyu felt a shiver roll down her spine and she slowly looked into the corner of the classroom. Two pinpoints of rage shined on her. Christine grabbed the two desks on either side of her and threw them to the front of the classroom. She stomped the ground cracking the floor. Nanami grabbed Christine's arm, "Christine! Christine!"

Christine snapped back to her regular self, eyeing the damage she'd made with worry, "Oh my! Who did this?" She quickly started cleaning up.

Aya directed her attention back to Miyu, continuing her conversation as if nothing had happened. Miyu let out a breath, laying her head back on her desk.

_Kanata kissed Miyu's neck, sucking the skin hungrily. Miyu took in a deep breath, grinding into him. He lay her on his bed, his lips never leaving her neck._

_ He ripped off her clothes, drinking in her scent and her body as if it was the last time. She fumbled with his clothes, frantically trying to take them off. Kanata grinned at her, helping her take off his shirt and pants, leaving the both of them in their underwear._

_ Kanata kissed her again, whispering her name, "Miyu." He stopped kissing her, his face urgent. He shook her, saying her name louder, "Miyu."_

Miyu opened her eyes angrily, ready to lash out at whoever had interrupted her fantasy. Her eyes met Kanata's their faces merely centimeters apart.

She blushed, turning away from his gaze. She heard Kanata clear his throat and head out of the classroom. Christine followed behind him.

Aya shook her shoulder, while Nanami stood on the other side of her leaning down. "You have done it haven't you?" Aya practically shouted.

Nanami gasped and faced Miyu, "You and Kanata did it!?"

Miyu sighed, picking up her belongings and leaving the classroom. She headed to the infirmary, knocking on the door to alert the nurse. "I'm not feeling too well, so I'll be going home."

She heard the nurse mutter her consent and Miyu trudged out of school, counting the breaks in the sidewalk as she reached the temple.

Miyu opened the door to the temple and muttered, "I'm home."

She shuffled to the kitchen, picking up the note that lay on the table. Miyu glanced at the clock, grinning. _Kanata should be home soon._

Author's Note

~I'm back!~ For a while at least. It's been a long time, a year or two, I think. I have nothing to say for myself. If you want to get mad at me, go ahead. I just hope I can give you guys another chapter soon.


End file.
